


i'm home.

by ULTIIMA



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, i love this fic sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 18:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ULTIIMA/pseuds/ULTIIMA
Summary: Army came home from a match and has to fill up a registration sheet for the tournament. but instead aloha distracts him





	i'm home.

the door slowly opened, revealing a orange boy, with two plastic bags  at his right hand.

"I'm home." 

aloha's ears perk up, he turned his head froms his phone to the door. the orange inkling removed his shoes and dragged it to the shoe rack. And set the plastic bags aside.

aloha got up and sneakly wrapped his arms around army and lay his head on his right shoulder.

"welcome home honey." he lovenly whispered like soft silks in his ear. army turned his face to aloha and place a small kiss on aloha's soft pulpy lips.

"how's your rank battle today?"

"it was fine, the enemy team almost won, but sailor blue carried us."

"-and i have paperworks to do for the sign ups of a tornament by next week."

aloha hummed in responsed. Army walked to his room and aloha followed him, and sat on the edge of army's bed, his two arms at his back supporting him.

Army placed the papers on his desk, he reached his pen and ink. He calmly dipped the pen and began to write on the sign ups paper.

Aloha, being the impatient one, he rested his head top of army's  head, and wrapped his arms around his neck. his eyes were droopy from looking at army write, as he follows the pen going back and forth.

"Armyyy! Lets cuddle first! Work later!"

"I'm busy."

"but i love you!"

"But it's due next wee-"

"Pretty.. please? Army darling?"

"Not yet."

aloha scoffed and he quickly send army butterfly kisses all over him. As army was ticklish, he cant help but have a small laugh.

"Pretty please? With a cherry on top, army?"   
"alright. You win this time."

Army got up from his chair. And swiftly  wrapped his arms around aloha's waist. Of couse, aloha was shocked and his arms on army's chest, his eyes gazed to army's orange orbs.

They're been dating for past 4 months, and it's going smoothly for them. According to aloha, everything about Army is perfect. His Princeton orange eyes and ink, his silvery voice, his soft lips. Everything about him is perfect.

Army softly kissed aloha's lips. Aloha quickly melted into the kiss, army's lips was softer than aloha imagined. Aloha shifted his arms to army's neck. His eyes were closed, while army was half-lidded.   
The two broke the kiss, aloha beaming army with a small smile.

"I'm... sleepy."

Aloha rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times before going to the bed.  
Army followed and lay besides him. Aloha reached army's neck again, and wrapped his arms around his. And army wrapped his arms to aloha's waist. Their legs tangled each other, they can feel warmness from each other.

"Do you know how much  i really love  you?" Aloha caress army's cheek. Army holded aloha's hand on his cheek, and gently moved his hand, and interwined with aloha .

"I know. And i love you a lot."

He kissed aloha's forehead, aloha shifted his head at army's chest, nuzzling him. It was cold, but with army, its no issue.

Army was suppose to do his paper works but, he can continue it tomorrow. but he enjoyed having company with aloha.

**Author's Note:**

> (dabs) haha i finally finished somehing hh,, enjoy this yet . more shorter fic that the first one o(-( kinda rushed but it has a lot of fluff !! Im also open for request !


End file.
